Les devoirs de mademoiselle Julie
by Maywen
Summary: Lex se retrouve à aider sa fille pour ses devoirs.


Titre: les devoirs de mademoiselle Julie  
Rating: tout public  
Challenge 30 baisers adapté sur shivers. exprimetoi . net - Thème le bruit des vagues  
Disclamer: rien à moi, pas un kopek, rien! Juste le plaisir ^^  
Note de l'auteur: Un joli os en attendant que je prépare la suite de Funafuti (oui, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, on a fini le tome 1 ^^) et aussi la suite de Aout 1888. Donc en attendant, voilà un petit OS guimauve ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira, excellente lecture!

(Pour ceux que ça tente, ce os est relié à "nouvelle saveur", "Retour à la maison", "10 choses que tu aimes" et "regarde moi")

-

Assis dans un fauteuil, Lex observait sa fille ainée faire ses devoirs. Elle avait choisi cette fois-ci de s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis du salon tandis que sa petite sœur semblait, elle, jouer sous la table avec ses poupées.

Il les observait toujours avec fierté, comme s'il détenait le plus grand trésor de l'univers et Chloé n'hésitait jamais à le lui faire remarquer. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Ses filles étaient et resteraient éternellement ses trésors à lui.

Anna replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille tout en mâchonnant consciencieusement son crayon, tirant son père de ses rêveries. Il était fasciné par cette ressemblance frappante avec Chloé. Quand elle commença à gratter la base de son cou, il comprit qu'elle était bloquée par un problème et qu'elle allait dans les quatre secondes tourner sa charmante petite tête vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

Un.  
Deux.  
Trois…

- Dis papa, c'est quoi ça ?

Il était le papa le plus observateur du monde, il en était certain. Aucun papa n'était capable de tant de précision. Aucun ! Il se glissa à terre pour venir se poster derrière sa fille, puis, posant sa tête sur celle d'Anna, il regarda. Elle lui désignait dans son carnet un dessin étrange fait de courbes.

- C'est une bonne question.

Tournant le dessin dans tout sens, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce dont il était question. Il chercha la consigne laissée par l'institutrice mais il n'y avait rien.

- Et qu'a dit mademoiselle Julie ?  
- Qu'il fallait faire le devoir.  
- Je veux dire, elle a expliqué quoi.  
- Euh… » Elle ferma un œil tandis qu'elle tortillait une mèche de cheveux. « Elle a dit… qu'il fallait… euh… Trouver ce que c'est et dire à quoi ça nous fait penser.

Un peu décontenancé, il regarda à nouveau les lignes entrelacées.

- Tu penses à quoi Anna ? Tu crois que c'est des lianes comme tarzan ?  
- Je sais pas. » Elle le fixait, attendant probablement que son super papa trouve la bonne réponse.

Investi de cette mission, Lex allait répliquer mais Lila vint se rajouter à la réflexion. Posant ses jouets sur les genoux de son père, elle affirma dans un ton sans réplique que c'était maman sous la pluie qui lançait des fleurs dans le ciel pour faire rire le soleil.

- C'est très bien, ma puce. » Affirma Lex à son tour en la prenant sur ses genoux tout en faisant attention aux jouets. « Et toi, Anna ? Tu as décidé ?  
- Je veux que tu me le dises d'abord ce que toi tu penses.  
- Non. Toi d'abord. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant les mêmes mimiques qu'elle.  
- Nannnnnnn toi !

Cet échange hautement philosophique aux yeux de Lex fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa chère et tendre épouse qui portait d'immenses paquets de courses. Après les avoir déposé, elle se précipita sur le tapis pour participer à la réunion improvisée.

- Vous faites quoi, mes princesses ?

Trois voix vinrent lui répondre simultanément. « Je joue à la princesse », « Je fais mes devoirs », « J'essaie de comprendre ce que madame Julie lui veut ».

- Bien. Tu m'expliques, Anna ?

La petite lui tendit son carnet en lui expliquant le problème.

- Tu vois quoi, maman ?  
- Le bruit des vagues.  
- Ah… » Anna était déconcertée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que sa maman lui disait. « Mais… On ne peut pas voir le bruit des vagues…  
- C'est ce à quoi, ce dessin me fait penser ma chérie.

Sa fille accepta sa réponse dans un hochement de tête puis elle tourna sa tête vers son père.

- Moi, c'est les cheveux de maman que je vois dans ce dessin.  
- Mais ils sont pas noirs ! Ils sont blond ceux de maman ! » répondit Anna en gloussant.  
- Je sais. Mais moi, c'est ce que je vois.

Alors qu'elle commençait à chercher ce que pouvait-être le dessin, Lex se glissa contre son épouse. A peine fut-il contre elle qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi le bruit des vagues ?  
- Parce que.  
- Ne fait pas ta Lila. Alors ?  
- Alors c'est la seule manière acceptable de présenter le fait que ce dessin me fait penser à deux corps enlacés faisant l'amour sur la plage le soir de leur nuit de noces.

Elle captura ses lèvres et un joli « eurkkkk » leurs parvint.

- C'est dégoutant ! Commenta Anna.  
- Dégoulant ! Surenchérit sa petite sœur.

Dans un geste tout aussi puéril, Chloé leur tira la langue.

- Je sais ! Mon dessin, c'est maman qui tire la langue !

Pour tout commentaire, Lex murmura à l'oreille de son épouse que sa réputation de journaliste de l'année allait en prendre un coup.

- Chloé Sullivan-Luthor, miss je tire la langue.  
- La ferme. » dit-elle en le faisant taire d'un baiser.


End file.
